memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sturmfront, Teil II
Mit einigen Bedenken muss Captain Archer mit Silik zusammen arbeiten, um Vosk und seine Leute davon abzubringen, mit ihren Taten die Zeitlinie rapide zu verändern. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung :…Fortsetzung Prolog In einem Bericht der deutschen Wochenschau "News on Parade" wird über den Besuch Adolf Hitlers in New York City berichtet und das angebliche Bündnis zwischen den Amerikanern und den Nazis im Kampf für die "Freiheit" beschworen. Akt I: Die Situation spitzt sich zu thumb|Das von den Nazis besetzte Weiße Haus Im Hauptquartier der Deutschen, dem besetzten Weißen Haus, berichtet der deutsche Generalmajor von Geheimdienstberichten, die einen baldigen amerikanischen Angriff ankündigen. Dann holt er einen anderen Geheimdienstbericht hervor, dem zufolge das von den Na'kuhl mit Plasmakanonen ausgestattet Geschwader Stukas angeblich einsatzbereit ist. Nun wollen die Deutschen es einsetzen. Als Vosk die Flugzeuge noch nicht übergeben möchte, droht der General mit einer Einstellung der Materiallieferungen. Vosk macht ihm daraufhin klar, dass die Deutschen im Vergleich zu ihm machtlos sind und droht dem General, ihn aus der Zeit zu tilgen. An Bord der ''Enterprise'' wurde Alicia Travers im Quartier von Ensign O'Malley untergebracht. Alicia ist von all den Informationen über die Zukunft verwirrt und völlig überwältigt. Captain Jonathan Archer bietet an, sie in einer nicht von den Deutschen besetzten Stadt irgendwo auf der Erde abzusetzen, aber Alicia möchte ihre Kameraden und Freunde nicht im Stich lassen. Archer bittet sie, ihre Freunde nach den vermissten Commander Tucker und Ensign Travis Mayweather suchen zu lassen. Nachdem Alicia zugestimmt hat, bittet sie Archer, die Überlegenheit der Enterprise zu nutzen, um die Nazis zu bekämpfen, er soll sie alle töten und damit beginnen Berlin völlig zu zerstören. Archer verspricht ihr, die Nazis aufzuhalten, aber auf andere Weise. Im Labor der Na'kuhl steht ein Test des Zeitkanals bevor, als Kraul an Vosk herantritt. Er hat Tucker und Mayweather verhört und kommt zu dem Schluss, dass die beiden keine Temporalen Agenten sind. Auch Vosk ist inzwischen zu diesem Schluss gelangt, ihre Technik sei zu wenig hoch entwickelt. Als der Test des Kanals fehlschlägt, erklärt Vosk, dass sie nur noch wenig Zeit hätten: Die Deutschen würden bald die Materiallieferungen einstellen und er vertraut ihnen zu wenig, um sie mit den entwickelten Waffen zu bezahlen. Als auf Vosks Befehl Tucker und Mayweather zurück in ihre Zelle gebracht werden, sieht der langsam erwachende Tucker plötzlich Silik, der sich sofort auf ihn stürzt. Auf der Enterprise berichtet Lieutenant Malcolm Reed T'Pol und Archer inzwischen, dass er den Punkt der Zeitmanipulation gefunden hat: 1916 wurde Lenin ermordet, die Sowjetunion entstand nie, Hitler konzentrierte sich auf Westeuropa und eroberte nach England auch den Osten der USA. Der Mörder Lenins, der sich damals angeblich in Luft auflöste, scheint ein Zeitagent gewesen zu sein, aber vermutlich nicht einer der Na'kuhl. Reed ist ein wenig über die Zusammenhänge verwirrt, aber Archer vertraut Daniels. Da ruft Hoshi Sato von der Brücke: Vosk möchte mit der Enterprise kommunizieren! Er bietet ein Treffen etwas außerhalb der Stadt an, um zu reden und eventuell auch Tucker und Mayweather freizugeben. Akt II: Verhandlungen thumb|Tucker und Mayweather beim Austausch Kurz darauf beamt Archer mit zwei MACOs zu den Koordinaten, die Vosk übermittelt hat. Vosk zeigt vor Ort, dass Tucker und Mayweather OK sind und entschuldigt sich für die "aggressiven Verhörmethoden". Nachdem die beiden hochgebeamt wurden, reden Vosk und Archer darüber, was sie voneinander wissen. Archer erzählt, was er von Daniels weiß. Vosk behauptet, Daniels und die anderen Zeitagenten der Föderation seien eine gefährliche Sekte, die andern Völkern ihr Temporales Abkommen aufzwinge und selbst die Zeitlinie zu ihren Gunsten manipulieren würde. Er dagegen glaubt, dass es das Recht jedes Volkes ist, die Geschichte zu seinen Gunsten frei zu manipulieren. Dann bietet er Archer an, ihn und die Enterprise in sein Jahrhundert zu bringen. Dafür möchte er die Technik des Raumschiffs nutzen. Mit diesem Angebot endet das Treffen. Auf der Krankenstation untersucht Doktor Phlox kurz darauf Tucker und Mayweather. Während diese von ihrer Gefangenschaft berichten, zeigt er Archer heimlich die Scannerergebnisse von Tucker und ruft ebenso heimlich Verstärkung: Er hat etwas bemerkt. Doch plötzlich greift Tucker Archer an und flieht aus der Krankenstation. Auf dem Gang wird er von den gerufenen MACOs mit Betäubungsschüssen gestoppt. Es ist Silik! In ihrem Apartment behandelt Alicia inzwischen Carmine, der bei der Schießerei in der Sal stark verletzt wurde. Er fragt sie darüber aus, wie sie und Archer entkommen konnten. Dann zieht er einen Kommunikator hervor, den er aus Alicias Jacke gestohlen hat. Er möchte wissen, was das ist und, nachdem Alicia erklärt hat, dass sie damit Archer rufen kann, wo dieser ist. Archer verhört indessen Silik in der Arrestzelle. Er möchte wissen, wo Tucker ist. Als Silik schweigt, erklärt Archer, dass er glaubt, dass der mysteriöse Mann aus der Zukunft Silik mit der Enterprise geschickt hat, um für ihn die Zeitreisetechnik von Vosk zu stehlen, weil er selbst sie noch nicht hat. Als Silik nicht verraten will, wo Tucker ist, greift Archer ihn an, lässt dann aber doch von ihm ab. Tucker wacht unterdessen in einer Abstellkammer gefesselt auf. Vosk hat inzwischen den Diebstahl der Daten durch Silik bemerkt und kontaktiert die Enterprise. Er möchte die Daten sofort zurück. Als Archer sich weigert, droht Vosk damit, die Enterprise zu vernichten, er habe eine Plasmakanone auf das Schiff ausgerichtet. Archer antwortet, er habe Phasenkanonen auf Vosks Labor ausgerichtet. Als Vosk tatsächlich feuert, lässt Archer zurückschießen, aber die Schutzschilde der Na'kuhl halten. Die Enterprise muss sich mit beschädigten Zielerfassungsscannern zurückziehen. Nun beamen Silik und Archer zurück auf die Erde. Sie wollen sich in die Anlage schleichen und die Schilde von dort aus deaktivieren. Dann könnte die Enterprise im Tiefflug den Zeitkanal zerstören, ein Ziel, das auch Silik verfolgt. Währenddessen kommt der deutsche Generalmajor zu Vosk. Infolge der amerikanischen Angriffe hat Hitler befohlen, das Geschwader Stukas unter Kontrolle der Luftwaffe zu stellen. Vosk kann nur einen Aufschub um sechs Stunden erhandeln. Als der Deutsche weg ist, befiehlt Vosk Kraul, alles für einen Aufbruch noch in dieser Nacht vorzubereiten. Tucker gelingt es inzwischen sich zu befreien. Akt III: Angriff Archer und der als Mensch getarnte Silik schleichen inzwischen durch die Straßen New Yorks. Silik erzählt von der Vergangenheit der Suliban, in der die Na'kuhl versuchten, sie auszulöschen und von den Zeitagenten der Föderation gerettet wurden. Sie treffen schließlich Alicia, Carmine und die anderen Widerstandskämpfer. Archer bittet sie, sie beim Angriff auf Vosks Fabrik zu unterstützen. Carmine ist zunächst strikt dagegen, aber Alicia überredet ihn, Archer zu helfen. Während Vosk seine Leute darauf einstimmt, bald die Zeit und die ganze Welt zu beherrschen, greift der Widerstand seine Einrichtung frontal an. Sie verwickeln die Soldaten in ein Feuergefecht und lenken sie so davon ab, dass Silik und Archer durch den Hintereingang eindringen. Vosk glaubt noch nicht, dass der Angriff mit den beiden zu tun hat. Archer gelingt es schließlich, die Schilde abzuschalten, aber das löst einen Alarm aus, und während die Enterprise auf Angriffskurs geht, werden Silik und Archer von Deutschen angegriffen. Silik gelingt es, alle Deutschen bis auf einen zu töten. Der erschießt Silik, bevor Archer ihn ausschalten kann. thumb|Die StuKas greifen an! Vosk befiehlt, dass das Geschwader die Enterprise aufhalten soll, aber der deutsche Generalmajor beansprucht das Kommando. Vosk tötet ihn kurzerhand, denn nun braucht er ihn nicht mehr. Archer will weiter, als plötzlich Tucker mit einer Pistole vor ihm steht. Er denkt, Archer sei Silik und lässt sich erst vom Gegenteil überzeugen, als Archer ihm Siliks Leiche zeigt. Gemeinsam flüchten sie zu den Widerstandskämpfern und ziehen sich dann schnell zurück. Die Enterprise ist inzwischen im Endanflug, als Reed die startenden Flugzeuge bemerkt. Reed hält sie für ungefährlich - erst als sie angreifen, erkennen sie die gefährlichen Plasmakanonen. Unter schwerem Beschuss und unter dem Kommando des inzwischen hochgebeamten Archers fliegen sie weiter, während Vosk den Zeitkanal aktiviert. In dem Moment, in dem er den Kanal betreten will, feuert die Enterprise drei Photoniktorpedos ab. Die Anlage wird komplett zerstört, Vosk stirbt. Akt IV: Rückkehr in die Heimat Datei:Archer und Daniels.jpg|Die Zeitlinie stellt sich wieder her Datei:Enterprise Zurück.jpg|Der Empfang für die Helden Kurz darauf findet sich Archer in einem Strom aus Bildern und Farben wieder. Daniels erscheint und erklärt, dass die Zeitlinie sich selbst wiederherstellt. Archer sagt ihm klar, dass er genug vom Temporalen Kalten Krieg hat und in Ruhe gelassen werden möchte. Daniels antwortet ihm, dass der Kalte Krieg beendet sei. Archer habe Millionen Leben gerettet. Nun verabschiedet sich Daniels für immer. Dann erscheint Archer wieder auf der Brücke der Enterprise. Sie sind immer noch im Sonnensystem, und als Hoshi die Luna-1-Kolonie erreichen kann, ist klar, dass sie auch in der richtigen Zeit sind. Eine Flotte von Raumschiffen begrüßt die Enterprise zurück zuhause. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Mit dieser Episode endet nicht nur der Xindi-Arc, sondern ebenfalls der Temporale Kalte Krieg. Lenins Ermordung als Grund für die Veränderung der Zeitlinie anzunehmen, ist schwer denkbar: Noch im ersten Teil hat der deutsche Generalmajor berichtet, dass Deutschland doch Russland angegriffen hat und nicht viel weiter als in der Realität, kurz hinter Moskau, nun unter schwerer Bedrängnis durch die Russen steht. Ähnlich wie zuvor Ghraths Name entstammt der Name Krauls dem Drehbuch. Die Bilder in dem Wochenschaubericht sind teilweise echt, wie das Treffen amerikanischer Nazis in Madison Square Garden, teilweise passend geschnitten, wie in der Szene, in der Hitler vom Empire State Building grüßt (in Wirklichkeit die Reichsparteitagsbühne in Nürnberg), teilweise Montage, wie Hitler vor der Freiheitsstatue (die Bilder entstammen seinem Parisbesuch, der Eifelturm im Bild wurde schlicht durch Miss Liberty ersetzt). Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise cs:Storm Front, Part II en:Storm Front, Part II (episode) es:Storm Front, Part II fr:Storm Front, Part II (épisode) ja:ENT:時間冷戦・後編 nl:Storm Front, Deel II Kategorie:Episode (ENT)